bobs_burgersfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Startug
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bob's Burger Wiki and Startug's Talk Page. Feel free to leave a message past the Talk bar if you need any help, and I'll respond as soon as I can. Talk Promo images Gayle Makin' Bob Sled and Nice-Capades promo images are now up. I don't there'll be any episodes this year after Nice-Capades, shall we put up a happy holidays message instead of next episode if there isn't going to be one before the holidays?DizzyDog (talk) 23:04, November 5, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for the notice on the promo images. Seriously, Fox Flash takes forever sometimes and it's a little embarrassing. I like your suggestion and after Nice-Capades, I'd say it's safe to put up a Happy Holidays message in case we don't know what the first episode in January is. :-Startug - Proud Beavis and Butt-head, Bob's Burgers, and Brickleberry wiki administrator. 23:11, November 5, 2015 (UTC) : All the other series airing from 8 on have episodes lined up for November 22, they're all breaking 11/29 and they will be showing on 5/12 and 12/12 according to their futon critic lisings. Last man on earth might be over by Xmas so bobs might fill that timeslot in the new year. :I predict that it's either Bob's Burgers or Bordertown taking that slot in January, unless Fox pulls a late Murder Police on Bordertown. :-Startug - Proud Beavis and Butt-head, Bob's Burgers, and Brickleberry wiki administrator. 23:26, November 5, 2015 (UTC) :It's been confirmed that the show will restart on January 10 but still in the 7:30 slot despite Brooklyn 9/9 moving to Tuesdays and Cooper Barret moving in to that slot, Bordertown's at 9.30 and every other show starts the week before. I'll set the countdown to that date and time.DizzyDog (talk) 19:46, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Promo images are up for The Cook, The Steve, The Gayle, & Her Lover. The episode has now also been moved to Sunday January 17, please update this while uploading the images, this is because Fox are broadcasting one of the NFL playoffs this Sunday. DizzyDog (talk) 21:56, January 4, 2016 (UTC) :Bordertown will not last, ideally I want the show to move back to the 8:30 slot. The next episode airdate after this one is on Valentine's Day which means The Gene and Courtney Show might air but it's so far ahead in production order, there could be continuity errors like what happened with Gayle Makin' Bob Sled revealing Gayle and Mr. Frond's relationship spoiling the fact that they remain together after next Sunday's episode. Did you get that image from the YouTube video? There still isn't any promo images from Fox Flash.DizzyDog (talk) 22:57, February 17, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, I pretty much had to get it from there. Fox Flash is taking long as usual. Should a more appropriate image come up, I'll replace it. :-Startug - Proud Beavis and Butt-head, Bob's Burgers, and Brickleberry wiki administrator. 22:59, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Season 6/7 Should we hold off moving episodes to Season 7 until all airdates for individual episodes are confirmed?DizzyDog (talk) 21:29, March 4, 2016 (UTC) :That'd be a good idea. I don't know which episodes are being cut off from season six yet. :-Startug - Proud Beavis and Butt-head, Bob's Burgers, and Brickleberry wiki administrator. 21:30, March 4, 2016 (UTC)